


The Future is Better Than Yesterday

by Akhantha



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, pure fluff, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhantha/pseuds/Akhantha
Summary: Luke has come a long way since his last broken heart.Today's the wedding day.-inspired from best years-
Relationships: Sierra Deaton/Luke Hemmings
Kudos: 11





	The Future is Better Than Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a short story contest on Instagram! Prompt from [@savannewrites](https://www.instagram.com/savannewrites/) (Instagram) - [@savanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanne/) (AO3)
> 
> Hope you like it!

Ashton parks the car, trying not to think about his shaky hands and the three times he zoned out, almost crashing the car each time.

"I can't believe we're finally here, I… I never thought we'd make it,” Luke slurs out, just as zoned out as Ashton.

"Oh for fuck's sake, my driving isn't that bad," Ashton says, and it brings a smile to Luke’s lips.

"Your driving is perfect sweetheart, you know it.” Ashton groans at Luke’s teasing voice. They smile until the moment passes.

Ashton’s voice is quieter. "I can't believe we're here either. Ready?"

"No,” Luke says, the vulnerability in his voice making Ashton’s heart sting. They still get out of the car despite Luke’s answer, silence falling once again between them as Ashton gets the suits out before taking Luke’s hand in his.

Luke has been more silent than usual during the last few days. Ashton can’t blame him, today is the most important day in Luke’s life since… probably since they started the band. Ashton is just scared of the voice inside Luke’s head. He witnessed it, how it brought Luke down relentlessly until he couldn’t take it anymore. Ashton remembers the night Luke crashed at his house like it was yesterday, remembers the void in his eyes and the mess in his head. If Ashton didn’t know better, he’d say Luke is back to how he was then. But today is different. It’s the final day of the long years of mending Luke’s heart together. Ashton looks at the church entry and knows he won't have to see Luke broken anymore. Sierra is here now. Even though it was Ashton’s house that Luke went to, it was Sierra that got him back on his feet. She’s the one who helped him get more confident, who trusted him every time he doubted himself. Who gave Luke faith in love again.

It’s just natural that Luke would be nervous on his wedding day.

Michael, Calum and Crystal greet them inside with warm hugs. They’ve been here for a few hours now, helping to set everything up. Ashton’s grateful for it. Luke and Sierra would have been perfectly fine on their own, but the removed stress can only benefit Luke’s mental health.

Luke stays silent as they prepare, not asking for help when his hands are too shaky to close his suit properly. He doesn’t have to, honestly, with everybody’s focus on him.

Crystal comes in, makeup in hand to get them all pretty and glittery for the big day. She takes extra care of Luke.

"Is it waterproof?" he asks once she’s finished.

She laughs. "The mascara is, but you’ll get foundation and glitter everywhere."

"Damnit." They all crack up, and the conversation runs smoothly after this. It's a good day,

Crystal leaves shortly after, a message from KayKay indicating that she arrived with Sierra. Before she leaves, she hugs Luke tightly, making him fuss about his clothes getting wrinkled. He doesn’t let go of her.

“Don’t stress out. She loves you.”

He nods, a shy smile on his face, and she leaves them to get prepared with the girls.

They convince Luke to go greet everybody that arrived already. Ashton has to tell his mom not to tear up in front of her son, or they’ll all start crying.

Then it’s time, and they all sit down while Luke stands nervously in front of the altar, the boys behind him watching with watery eyes.

The piano starts and Sierra walks in. Ashton can already see their mother crying. To be fair, he is too. But it really is the vows that ruin everyone’s makeup.

“I gave you a million reasons to hesitate.” Luke pauses, thinking each word that he speaks to be sure he’s conveying the right feelings. “I wasted time, and you had every reason to walk away. But you stayed and did everything for me, even when I was half a man for you. And so, today and for every day coming, I promise you the best years. I’ll build you a home with all my broken pieces and make up for every tear that you cried on my account. I’ll hold your hand as we grow up. Our future… Our future will be so bright, to illuminate all that darkness I put on you and take it away. Today is my final promise, and I will work my hardest every day to keep it. I love you with all my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/highonbrie/)


End file.
